


The Swan Twins: Winter Solstice

by DeansBae



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansBae/pseuds/DeansBae
Summary: Paisley Everest Clearwater-Swan has lived her entire life in Forks, Washington. Nothing has ever been more hectic then when Isabella comes to live with the Clearwater-Swan household. Join Paisley as she discovers a world of Supernatural and falls down the rabbit hole of love.I'll probably be posting pretty inconsistently but I'll try to upload at least once a week.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Rosalie Hale/Original Male Character(s), Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan
Kudos: 5





	1. Preface

My father, Charlie Swan, was born and raised in Forks by Grandpa Geoffrey and Grandma Helen. Dad grew up friends with Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV, and Harry Clearwater. After my grandparents grew ill he had to take a job at the local police department and later became the sheriff, coolest dad ever!

My birth mother, Renée, was born in Downey, California. She never knew her father, her parents separated while she was young. She didn't have a great bond with her mom. Grandma Marie was bitter and difficult, while Renée was artistic and outliving. Renée moved in with friends shortly after high school.

On a road trip with friends, Renée met Dad as she was passing through on a road trip, and he got her to stay with him longer; proposing shortly after. They moved into a small cozy two story house near my grandparents.

At first Renée was happy with Dad, or so she says, but a few months later she started to grow sad in the gloomy atmosphere of Forks. Her pregnancy made her happy but Dad was always at work or with his parents, and Renée felt trapped. Renée and Dad brought me and Izzy into the world but she didn't want to stay any longer.

Renée tried to get Dad to come with her but when he said no Renée took Izzy, leaving me with Dad. Dad was hurt but let her go; a short time later they got divorced. He kept me, and Renée kept Izzy. Dad and Renée kept in contact for us.

Izzy and I spent most of our lives never actually meeting. When Izzy came to Dad's house that meant I had to endure the heat of Arizona to see the woman who left my Dad and took Izzy from me. I hated the sweltering heat and longed for the rainy days of Forks where me and Dad could sit watching the game. I never had a fun time, Renée hurt my father and I made sure she knew how I felt.

When I turned about ten two things happened at once. First, I never stepped foot outside of Forks. I let Renée know she wasn't my mother and I wanted nothing more to do with her. Second, we lost Harry, in our living room on Christmas, to a heart attack. Dad helped Sue through the pain of losing him. I knew then, Dad and Sue were probably going to get together. Seth, Leah, and I hung out together every minute after that. Sue and her kids just moved in one day. That's when I was told they were getting married, and I told mom I knew that already. My life revolved around the family Dad made for me. 

I never thought anything could change it, change me; that was before Izzy came to Forks to live with us. 

I never gave much thought to anything supernatural, it wasn't something that made sense. Sure I'd been told the Quileute legends over and over again; it was necessary for everyone born or married into the tribe to know. That didn't mean I believed any of the stories, until I saw Paul phase his first time, I grew up with the legends being scary stories made up or passed down to keep your children in line. 

I should have paid more attention to the stories about the cold ones after finding out the wolves were real.. I can't seem to make myself care that I was finally naive in some way. When my sister Izzy came home to Forks I was expecting my clumsy twin to be all the drama and danger I would get, Renée can't cook and I worried Izzy couldn't either. How could I have known her coming home meant something so terrifying, a dream beyond any I could ever make up for myself. 

Looking into the glowing red eyes of my mate as he saunters towards me I know wouldn't change a single thing even though this dream means losing my dad.


	2. Izzy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important
> 
> I see Bella as plus size in this work, if you'd like to see how I'm imagining them I also have this on Wattpad under Dallas_T_Winston. I've written more of the chapters there if you've been wanting more.. I usually come on here to read so I forget to upload.

I woke up to my alarm blaring through the empty room; it feels like any other school day, until I remember Izzy is coming and I need to get her while dad's at work. I jump out of bed and run to the closet to throw on a few pieces of clothes. Dressed and liking my outfit of choice I head downstairs to grab my leather jacket and shoes. Once completely ready I meander out to my sleek black Chevy Impala and slide into the front seat. 

Turning the key I pull out of the driveway heading towards the airport after I hear the purr of the engine. I spent an hour driving from Forks to Port Angeles to get my twin. I was excited to finally see her, all I have as a reference are the pictures and Dad's explanation, which definitely doesn't do her justice. Dad explained her as if she was a mini him, clumsiness and all, but I really hope she's not. Don't get me wrong, I love my father so much but I can't handle someone else just as.... set in their ways. 

I know she doesn't want to be here; she told me as much when she decided to come but I do know she's ecstatic about meeting me. I can tell she'll be shy and anxious in school, with everyone wanting to get a glance at the twin who was taken from the sheriff by the hair brained mother. The rain plummeting onto my windshield would be another challenge, I should prepare myself for her coming to talk at one in the morning because she can't sleep. 

As I pull up to the front of the airport I get a phone call from Izzy. "So I'm looking for the cruiser, are you and Charlie late Lee?"  
I scoff at the thought of actually sitting in Dad's police car after finally buying my sleek baby. I look up rolling my eyes as I see her right in front of my car looking in the opposite direction.  
I roll down my window and yell, "No Izzy, I'm in the black car right in front of you. Come on, Dad's excited to see you and so are the siblings; Mom even made your favorite dinner." 

As Izzy walks towards the car I see her stumble, almost falling on absolutely nothing. That's when I knew, she's not like Dad, she's got it worse. My dear sweet twin has absolutely no hand eye coordination. I can't help but smirk as she finally makes it into the car before turning my head slightly towards her as I start up my Impala.  
"I see you've got Dad's two left feet huh Izzy?"  
My sister glared at me, tucking some of her brunette hair behind her ear.  
"Well Lee, I see you got Mom's eyes." She laughs as I turn on the radio in answer to that low blow.  
Now I know Renée looks beautiful, I just hate that I have any characteristics like her. I'm proud that I got Grandma Helen's red hair, because I look like a Swan. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I looked anymore like that woman.  
Izzy sighs, "You know I didn't say it to upset you, I think the blue goes with your red hair. It wouldn't look right if you had Charlie's eyes."  
"Yeah, I know." I pause thinking of a way to change the subject. "How are you feeling about school tomorrow?"  
"Paisley, you already know I'm not happy about it."  
I smile at her, "Well then, how do feel about having to meet my mom and our siblings?"  
Izzy bites her lip, a nervous tick I've noticed she does.  
"I'm, uh, terrified. What if Sue doesn't like me Lee! I don't want her to hate me."  
I just shake my head at that. Sue's going to love Izzy because she's Dad's daughter and my twin. 

When I make it home I see my godfathers, Billy Black, monstrous truck sitting parked on the street in front of the house. My eyes widen at the thought of little Isabella sitting in that huge faded red truck. I knew Dad bought her a car, I just didn't realize it was The Beast.. At least I can relax knowing if she gets into an accident the only damage will be to the other car. 

It took one trip for me and Izzy to carry her shit into the attic. She got the room to the right of the lounge room we'll be sharing. A completely different room then the one she used to sleep in but Seth and Leah live here too now so we had to make changes. I help her unpack as she gushes over the room design, I know my sister loves the color red so I took it upon myself to decorate for her. 

We went out to the lounge room where I sat taking in my sister's appearance. She let me have those few minutes in silence.  
"Who should I know about at the school? Like, uh, who do I stay away from?"  
I flip my red tresses out of my face before crossing my arms.  
"I'd say the Cullen household is pretty important to know about. There's Alice McCarthy, she's tiny with a black pixie cut, then there's her boyfriend Edward Mason and he's got this bronze colored hair and he absolutely hates everyone."  
Izzy looks at me confused, "they're dating? Aren't they all living together?"  
I nod once, "Yeah Iz. There's three more though. Rosalie Cullen is a tall blonde who looks like she just got off the runway, and her twin Jasper Cullen is this tall lean honey blond who is, mmm, so fucking handsome. The last one is Emmett McCarthy; that guy is huge, I mean like a grizzly, huge with black hair."  
Izzy takes a breath, "so I should leave them alone."  
I smile at her shaking my head "They don't bite Izzy just let them come to you, though they usually leave everyone alone. Oh, and stick with me tomorrow; some of the people in Forks are real assholes." 

After our talk Izzy gets up and goes to her room to sleep for the next day. I sit in silence for at least an hour thinking about tomorrow before heading into my bedroom across from Izzy's to sleep. A few hours later I hear my door open, shutting quietly behind whoever walked in. Feeling my bed dip I open my eyes to see Izzy lay down beside me. I open my arms and she curls up against me, we both fall asleep soon after.


End file.
